The Return Of The Mermaids
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: When Emma comes back to the Gold Coast, she meets Bella. They don't get along. To make matters worse, Charlotte comes back, too. Can they deal with 5 mermaids or will it get to out of hand? Is it possible that someone might lose their powers? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Emma

**Heyy this is my new fanfiction of H2O. I have been watching this show alot lately so I decided why not do a fanfiction. Sorry if my stories can't get updated on time or I haven't updated in forever my creative mind is EVERYWHERE. I hope you really do like this story! **

**The Return of The Mermaids**

**Chapter 1 Emma's POV  
**

I step out of the car. It's nice to be home again. I'd already graduated while I was away so I didn't have to do that.

"Home at last!" I exclaimed and rushed back to my room. Everything was still the same. Even my powers which I hadn't used since I left. It would be nice to swim again with just my girls. Speaking of them, I think it's time for a visit. As I headed to the Juicenet Cafe, I stopped. It said Rikki's Cafe. What changed while I had been gone? As I walked in, I saw Rikki and Cleo sitting down with another girl. She was blonde and had a nice tan with these weird green eyes. Who was she? Had she replaced me? It would have been hard since she's not a mermaid.

Silently I hid behind a chair and froze her drink. It made a crackling sound. I held in my laugh. Already I didn't like her. She went to drink it but no liquid came out. I walked up to turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Emma!" she exclaimed and jumped up to hug me and then Rikki came over for a group hug. This felt normal. There was no way I'm leaving again.

"I can't believe you're back." Rikki hid her smile. Yup same old RIkki.

"Okay I have tons of questions now. What's with the cafe name?" I started. Rikki sighed and she told me that Zane had bought the cafe and named it after her. How sweet! Over time I noticed that the blond girl had left. They told me everything but not about her. I was curious though.

"One last question. Who was that girl you guys were hanging out with?" I demanded. Cleo bit her lip and looked down. That was such a guilty look. I was prepared for whatever to come.

"You tell her Rikki." Cleo said. Rikki rolled her eyes.

"That's Bella. Another mermaid." Rikki explained. So they had replaced me. With another mermaid! How could they do that? We were the three original mermaids. There wasn't supposed to be four and if there was someone had to lose their powers.

"You replaced me! Then took her to the moon pool. How could you guys. I thought we were friends." I stood up and stomped outside.

"Emma wait! It's not like that. She didn't go to Mako, it was in Ireland. She's been one since she was little." Cleo explained, catching up to me.

"Okay, I'll believe that," I sighed."Whose power does she have?" I put my hand on my hips. If she had all of our powers, I would be so mad. I did NOT like sharing my powers at all.

"Well she doesn't have any of our powers. She has her own. Bella turns things into a jelly like substance." Cleo spoke up. So it was sort of like mine but with jelly. Technically she did have my power.

"Okay let's meet my replacement." I said and both of the girls rolled their eyes. We all met up at Cleo's house. Rikki was sitting on the desk chair, Cleo on her bed, Bella near the door, and me on the floor. All of us separated.

"So you're Bella." I said her name with glared at me.

"That's me. Sorry about the whole mix up. Guess your friends needed a better friend while you were gone." she snapped. She just went there. I started to lift my hand but Cleo put it back down. So bad I wanted to use my power against her. She would get it.

"No I was good enough. Your just a freak." I spat.

"Well your friends are mermaids. You ever know that?" she put her hands on her hips. Does this girl know anything? How did they like her? She didn't belong here.

"Um ya. I became one with them." I answered. She shook her hand and grabbed the glass of water and poured it on me. Oh great here I go. My legs wobbled and I fell to the ground. I stared at my tail, surprised. It was orange yellow anymore. It was white. An icy white color with like something icy floating above it, like white air.. My eyes widened.

"A weird looking mermaid." she laughed. Then I noticed something. Rikki and Cleo weren't wearing our lockets. They were wearing this weird looking jewel.

"What happened to your lockets?" I demanded. Another moment of silence. Of course, meeting a new friend meant new necklaces apparently.

"Well Bella's boyfriend made them for us." Rikki mumbled. Great so I was totally left out on this. I had always kept my locket on when I left. Now I had no friends.

"So she did replace me. Thanks guys. You know maybe I wouldn't despise her so much if you guys had bothered to call. Somehow I would've gotten her one." I informed. Probably. The problem was there was no other ones. Just three for three mermaids. Not four!

"Yup," Bella gave me the evil eye."Guess you just lost your friends. Oh and I wouldn't have cared for one." she left and slammed the door. Then my tail went away. I went down there after her and froze the lock.

"Don't think you're going anywhere." I smirked. Rikki and Cleo came pounding down the stairs after us.

"Guys stop it! Can't we all just get along? Be friends." Cleo suggested. I would try but if it didn't work like Charlotte then it would all collapse. Bella scoffed and flattened her dress.

"Fine I'll try." me and Bella said at the same time. Then Bella left and mumbled something. Right now I think I needed some alone time with my friends. The real ones. We talked for hours. It felt normal. Like I hadn't even gone anywhere.

"What about we have a sleepover? Us girls." Rikki suggested. It sounded fun. Then I realized something. There was a full moon tonight. I wonder if Bella had experienced one before.

"There's a full moon tonight. Where's Lewis?" I randomly asked. Cleo sniffled and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"He's overseas right now." Rikki informed. Oh no so we had no one to help us with this. We'll just have to stick together I guess. I mean we had Zane but he wasn't any help at all. He barely did anything.

"Sorry for asking. I think a swim will get everything off your mind." I informed. We all nodded and headed off. The water felt so nice now. I missed swimming with Rikki and Cleo. Even though my tail may be different, I still was part of them. We got to Mako and I lifted my head out of the water.

"I beat you guys! AGAIN." Rikki boasted. Like always. I needed to swim more, sometime in the future I will beat her.

"Shut up Rikki." I laughed and Rikki stuck her tongue out at me. As I went to freeze it, Bella appeared. I lifted myself out of the water to sit on the edge, but my tail still in the water. The whole place went quiet when she appeared.

"There's some girl at the cafe saying she wants to see you guys. Says her name is Charlotte." Bella announced. Charlotte was back. Since when!

We got to the cafe and saw Charlotte waiting patiently at the table. She saw Cleo and stood up.

"Hi guys. What's with the new girl?" she pointed at Bella. Why was she back? I didn't care if she wanted to know about Bella. I wanted to know why she was here. Charlotte has never belonged here and never will. At least I liked her better than Bella.

"That's Bella and that's the door leading you out." I snapped. She gave me a harsh look but didn't budge. What did she want? She wasn't a mermaid so she didn't belong near us.

"No thanks. At least not yet Emma. I know that Lewis is gone I'm not planning on going after him again. I've got something to show you." she smiled and pulled a locket out of her pocket. It was a locket, just like ours. My hands flew to my neck but mine was still there. Weird thing was, the one Charlotte was holding had a green stone. Not red, white, or blue.

"Where did you get that?" Cleo inspected the locket more.

"I was doing some swimming while I was gone," she smirked and put the locket around her chest."Guess you guys just can't keep me from being a mermaid. Because I'm already one again." she giggled

**Hoped you liked it! I have so many ideas for this story in the future. All five mermaids what will happen tsk tsk. Well R&R! =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Cleo

**Thanks for reviewing! It means so much to me. Don't ask why I'm an odd person. Well this story is going to just get more hectic as it goes on so I hope you like this drama filled chapter. And yes h2ogir101 yes Bella is a bit of a B****in this story just because Emma moves back that's why. Expect this more often.**

**Chapter 2 Cleo POV**

Wait, Charlotte's a mermaid again.! This can't be possible. That locket is probably a custom made one. It's a fake.

"That's not even a real locket. It's a fake."I snapped. Charlotte laughed and opened the locket and shoved it in my face. Okay so maybe it wasn't fake but that has to be something to do with her powers.

"So what's your special power?"Rikki snatched the locket and looked over it. With a green gem, who knows. For all I know, I bet it wasn't pleasant.

"Come see."Charlotte smiled brightly and headed outside. She lit up like a lightbulb. Way to happy. It was scary and creepy. She raised both her two hands and the ground started to shake. Can she at least control her powers? Then it stopped. I fell to the ground and Bella helped me up. Emma glared at her and whipped her head away.

"You can create earthquakes wow. Big deal. It doesn't have to deal anything with water."Rikki laughed. That was true. All of our powers have a connection to water. Emma could freeze the water, Rikki heatens it, I can move water, and Bella could make it jelly like.

"That's where you're wrong."she stood there for a moment. Then did something weird with her hands and turned the dirt into mud. Okay I see the water part now. Then she raised a rock and flung it into the ocean with her power. The rock she lifted from the dirt though.

"Impressive."Bella clapped her hands and Charlotte bowed. She didn't deserve applause. That power was crazy. I mean controlling part of earth, the element. Crazy. Basically Rikki, Charlotte, and I controlled some of the elements. Everyone controlled water so what about spirit. That doesn't count I guess.

"That wasn't impressive. It was crazy."I piped up. Charlotte raised her eyes and shook her head.

"It's is AWESOME! At least I don't have to share with you guys."she turned away and dived into the ocean. All four of us looked at each other and dived in after her. Apparently, she didn't share a tail color either. Her's had changed to a dark green. Matching her necklace. At full pace, she headed to Mako. As everyone else went, I stayed back for a minute. There was something I had to get.

I opened my desk drawer in my room and found my locket. The blue gem was still intact with it. Unclasping this one, I put on my locket. It still fit perfectly on me. It felt better to have it back. Then I headed back into the water. When I got to Mako, everyone was talking about the full moon. Charlotte was the only one who wasn't in the water. Emma smiled when she saw my locket.

"Like the necklace."Emma pointed out. I nodded and put a smile on my rolled her eyes. Apparently our plans were to go to my house and close up the windows in my room. How could I stand one night with all five mermaids, including me.

"Want one, Bella. Wouldn't be too hard to custom make one."Emma laughed. Bella tensed up and I saw Rikki silently laugh.

"No thank you. I think I want to be original."she snapped. Now that Charlotte had gotten one, she wouldn't be able to steal mine. Hers was green though, symbolizing earth. Where did she get this power and why?

"Hey Charlotte where did you become a mermaid?"I curiously asked. There had to be a moon pool somewhere else, too.

"I was in America in California. They have one in San Diego. It's way different than this one. I guess that one gave me earth powers. It's better than your guy's."she explained. Bella became a mermaid at a different moon pool and got different powers. Does that mean that every moon pool has individual powers to go with it?

"Interesting. It's getting late. You guys should go back and then come over. The full moon will definitely be harder to control with 5 of us."I demanded. We all swam back but Bella stopped. Then shrugged her shoulders.

Rikki was the first one to get here. She had her locket on.

"So you found it?"I asked.

"Ya, I missed this thing."she replied. I nodded. Rikki brought up her stuff to my room and stuck it in the corner of my room. Hiding from everyone like always. I closed my curtains and put a towel on the actual window to cover light coming in, same with the bathroom. Emma walked in next and flopped down on my bed, leaving her stuff on the foot of my bed.

"This is going to be great."Emma sarcastically said.

"It will be OK. I ordered pizza."I said. Emma smiled. Next was Bella. It looked like she had taken her necklace off. She probably felt like she didn't want to be wearing something different from anyone else.

"Guys,"Charlotte threw open the door out of breath."You will never believe what I just did."Great Charlotte did something this was never good. NEVER! Then she pulled out a dirt rock and with a flick of her hand it blew apart.

"Now I have dirt on my ."I sighed and cleaned it up.

"Calm down."she shrugged her shoulders and put her stuff next to Bella's. They seemed to be getting along great. Then an idea popped into me.

"Emma, remember ?"I asked.

"Ya of course. She's at that retirement home now."she replied. Rikki's face went blank.

"Maybe we should visit her tomorrow. Tell her about the 5 mermaid things."I suggested. Bella and Charlotte had the most confusing looks on their faces. Of course they had no idea what we were talking about.

"Totally."

After we ate all the pizza, we just relaxed and chatted. A little "incident"happened and poor little Charlotte turned into a mermaid.

"And there goes Charlotte."Emma laughed. It was kinda funny. Then we all started laughing.

"It's not funny."she rolled her eyes. What an attitude this girl had? Luckily, no one was affected by the full moon.

**The Next Day **

Rikki, Emma, and me were all at the retirement center, looking for . We find her sitting in the corner of the room looking out the window.

"Hi ."Emma greeted. Louise turned her head and she smiled politely.

"Girls how was the full moon last night?"was the first question she had. Of course that was all she cared about. Us, mermaids, full moon.

"No one was moonstruck. Were not here for that though."I informed. She sighed and invited us to sit down.

"Well there is 5 mermaids."Rikki explained. Louise's face dropped and she shook her head. No no no was what she kept mumbling. This wasn't turning out so good.

"This is horrible. Out of all five of you, how many turned at Mako?"she demanded. What kind of question was that?

"Well 3. One in Ireland and the other at California. We all have different powers and one of us found a different locket. It has a green gem which symbolizes her power of earth."Emma replied.

"That's good I guess. The 4th locket I thought was lost, maybe the one your friend found was the same one she lost. How did it get in California though? The locket was also green and she had the earth power. She was so close to us. Once she lost that locket. she went to find it and never returned. Her name was Katherine Sertori."

**Hoped you like that! Sorry if it's a bit too long. Well that chapter was a bit CRAZY! R&R plus check out my other stories. =) **


	3. Chapter 3 Rikki

**Thanks for reviewing last time. Yes it said Katherine Sertori. That was a big shock. But it will explain everything so go ahead and read this drama filled crazy chapter. FYI I have a poll on my profile for one of my stories! **

**Chapter 3 Rikki's POV**

I looked over at Cleo. Her whole face had gone pale. She was in total shock. I would be to if I was her.

"You didn't know about Katherine." sounded stunned. If Cleo had known she would have told us. If she did know about Katherine then maybe she just hadn't known about her being a mermaid.

"Not at all. I've never met any of my grandparents. Mom and dad didn't like to talk about it." Cleo replied. Poor Cleo. If I had a grandma that was a mermaid, I would have totally flipped. I mean they should've told me.

"Oh I'm sorry Cleo." Emma comforted. Cleo shrugged her shoulders. She was probably still thinking.

"So basically Charlotte's power was supposed to be mine and my power is supposed to be mine." she said. It did seem like that.

"Well yes. If you hadn't turned into a mermaid at the moon pool then you and Charlotte would've turned on your own, getting your grandma's powers." explained.

"Is there any way to get our powers switched?" Cleo asked. I know Cleo loved her power but I could tell she wanted what her grandma wanted. She wanted it to run in the family. just sat in silence, thinking.

"Well?" I demanded. I was getting kinda impatient.

"I don't believe so. Maybe if you switch lockets. The lockets give you your energy for your powers. Maybe the energy will switch powers. You can try." she replied. Now that answer just sounded plain retarded. Switch lockets? They were just lockets.

"Okay one last question." Cleo said. I turned to look at Emma. Emma took a deep breath before speaking.

"When I came back from my trip, I got wet. My tail was white and it had like frost swirling over it." Emma told her.

"That's interesting. Has anyone else experienced this?" she asked. Great what's with answering the question, in a question.

"Yes, Charlotte. Her's is dark green." Cleo replied. Okay so our tail changed colors, big deal. How is that bad?

"Honestly, I don't know girls. Last time, no one tails changed." she replied. So she didn't know everything about mermaids. Someone else had to have experience tail color changes. Not like I cared. We gave a thank you and left.

"Well we got the answers we needed. Now all we have to do is get Charlotte to switch lockets with Cleo. That's going to be hard. She loves it so dearly." I laughed a little at the end. Cleo shot me a rude look.

"This isn't funny, Rikki. It's serious." Emma snapped. Just like old times. We got to the cafe to see Charlotte and Zane sitting at a table, talking. Nope that didn't bother me at all. Even if she stole Cleo's boyfriend, but she got him back. If Charlotte even- STOP! He's not my boyfriend anymore.

"Hi Charlotte, can we talk? In private." Cleo asked politely.

"Ya." she waved bye to Zane and headed off somewhere with Cleo. I wonder how that's going to go. Hopefully no one gets thrown off the edge of the dock. I sat down in front of Zane.

"Hey. What was that all about?" I ask, trying not to sound jealous. I mean I did have a good reason for breaking up with him.

"We were just discussing some things. Why? Are you jealous?" he gave me a weird.

"No way." I replied and stood up. Walking inside the cafe, I saw Bella in the corner all alone. It looked like she still wasn't wearing her necklace. As I slid into the seat in front of her, she looked up at me.

"What's up?" I ask. I really didn't want Emma and Bella to hate each other forever. It would be awkward. Alot!

"Nothing. Will said he would meet me here. That was an hour ago." she sighed. Poor Bella. It seemed like her life wasn't going out as planned. I think it was just that Emma was back.

"Sorry. Do you wanna go for a swim to get your mind off it?" I suggested. Bella's eyes lit up and we headed out. We both jumped it, and then we had tails.

"Race you there." I said and then we sped off. Then I stopped. Bella gave me a confused look. I saw Charlotte across the way, all by herself. She was falling and her eyes weren't open. Bella went over and brought her to shore. She must have been stupid enough to drown. Unless she fainted and fell.

"Charlotte are you okay?" Bella shook her. She coughed and brought up water.

"Ew." I said and took a step back. Then I noticed that she was wearing the blue locket.

"I see you got your original locket." I brought up. Charlotte looked at it and nodded.

"Cleo told me about it. I guess it would be better to have what's in my blood." she said. Yeah sure whatever. Slowly, I walked away. I looked at the ground and bumped straight into Zane.

"Watch it there Rikki." he said, laughing. I glared at him and had an idea. Zane was so annoying. I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the water, backing up when the water splashed.

"And that's what you get for being a jerk." I scoffed. Zane shook his head and got out of the water and started to chase after me. I ran as fast as I could. If he ever did catch up to me, I would get wet and flop right down. Then he stopped.

"I hate you Rikki." he said. I laughed.

"I hate you, too." I grinned. Zane smiled and walked over to me and gave me a big, wet hug.

"ZANE!" I shouted and ran towards the ocean.

**Hoped you liked that chapter. I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time I think but it was somewhat like one. Anyways check out the poll on my profile. Also press the pretty button at the end.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bella

**Thanks for reviewing! It makes me totally happy! LOL anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I'm thinking about putting maybe just a hint of Zemma(Zane and Emma which I'm a HUGE fan of).**

**Chapter 4 Bella POV **

Slowly, I walk into the cafe. Lately I've been alone. Charlotte has been off with Cleo and the others. They barely notice me anymore because of stupid Emma. As I sit down, I hear a familiar voice.

"Why are you alone?" Will asks, sitting across from me. He took my hand, sending chills up my spine. He was such a sweet boyfriend.

"It's nothing." I reply, shrugging it off. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. I thought Charlotte was actually one of the girls who would hang out with me but apparently something is going on between her and Cleo.

"It's something. I can tell when you're lying. You never look me in the eye when you lie." he pointed out. It's true though. Whenever I lied I couldn't look him straight in the eyes and I hated myself for that. It made me such an easy target.

"Fine. Apparently Cleo and Rikki had a friend that left. I was kinda a replacement I guess. Her name is Emma." I explained. I hated Emma. She had a freaky tail and some odd power. It was like mine but with ice.

"Bella, you're not a replacement. You're too good for the that." Will comforted me, kissing my hand. I blushed. He was always so sweet to me.

"Thanks." I muttered. Then Zane came over to us, with an odd expression on his face.

"Guys, I have a quick question?" Zane said seriously. That was weird because Zane was never serious about anything. No joke.

"What's up?" I forced a smile. Not that I cared about what he had to say. Whatever he had to say, it was probably something stupid.

"Well is there any chance you can convince Rikki-" he started but I ended it as quick as I heard her name.

"Oops sorry I really don't care." I snapped, stomping out of the cafe. Zane watched me leave. I could hear someone following behind me.

"Bella!" Will called. I whipped my head around to look at him. Right now I was so close to jumping into the water.

"What?" I snapped but never heard the end of it. I was jumping into the water, the only comfort I really had. My home away from home I guess you could say. I felt bad for Will but right now I needed to be alone. The water embraced me, hugging me. As fast as I could, I swam to Mako Island. Hopefully no one else was there. They would probably make me angry and then I would have nowhere to go. Good thing no one was there. I floated there for awhile, taking in my life. Emma had come back and ruined just about everything in my life. She took the only friends I really had. What's next, my boyfriend?

**:Later**

I was sitting in my room, doodling in my notebook when a knock at the door disturbed me. Slamming my notebook down, I answered it. Charlotte was standing there, a bright smile on her face like always. She came and sat down on my bed.

"What's up Charlotte?" I flopped down next to her.

"Nothing except for one bad thing," then she took a deep breath." I don't have my powers anymore. I tried absolutely everything possible. They're gone." she sighed.

"Does it have to do something with the lockets being switched?" I suggested. They did switch lockets for some reason. No one ever told me. Like always. It took Charlotte a moment before she answered me.

"Probably but it will all be better when I get my original powers back." she smiled again. Original power? How could you even switch powers?

"I'm confused. How can you switch powers?" I asked, very confused. If you could, I would totally get rid of my powers and switch them with Cleo's. Wait I was mad at Cleo.

"Oh my grandmother was in the group of original mermaids. She had Cleo's power and Cleo's grandmother to. Her grandmother had my power. So Cleo thought that switching lockets would transfer powers." she explained. So we could switch powers. You just had to have a locket but I don't have one. I have a stupid crystal which is hidden in my jewelry box.

"Well that's a stupid idea but if she thinks that'll work then maybe it will." I looked away. The ocean was reflecting the sun perfectly. I wanted to go out and run into it. Let the cool water take me in.

"I think it will." Charlotte piped up. Of course everyone was on her side because Cleo is just so awesome. No one notices Bella anymore. Not to be selfish.

"Sure." I mumbled. Charlotte slowly stood up, whipping her ponytail.

"I gotta go. The ocean is just calling me." she said nervously, rushing out the door. She was probably actually going to see Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. Why did she have to lie though? I hate it when people lie to me. The whole night, was boring. Usually I would be out with Cleo and Rikki on a night like this. Then my mom peeked her head through the door.

"Bella, we have family over. Please come downstairs." mom demanded. Great more people I had to get talk to. When I walked downstairs, I saw my grandparents, aunt and uncle,my annoying thirteen year old cousin. her little eight year old brother, including my brother who just came back from marine biology studies. What a perfect night? I flopped down on the couch

"Hey lets go fill up water balloons." my eight year old cousin, David suggested. Oh no please not water. Why did it still have to be hot? It's only four why couldn't it be later where it would be dark.

"Sounds like a great idea," my aunt smiled."Let's go outside. Bella can you watch them while they're out there?" horror swept through me. Water balloons equal wet and that equals mermaid. I reluctantly nodded. This oughta be great. While I sat out there, I so wished I could be out there with them. It looked like fun. Why did I have to be a mermaid?

"Hey we should get Bella." Jocelyn, the thirteen year old announced. I shook my head hastily. Of course she didn't listen. Water splashed around my legs. The color dropped my face and I ran inside. Then up the stairs, ignoring all the weird looks people gave me. I locked the door before I flopped down on the ground.

"Isn't this grand?" I said to myself.

**This chapter wasn't as exciting it basically just showed what Bella was doing and how she felt. I still hoped you liked it. Well please subscribe, favorite, and review! Please! =) Jazzy 3**


	5. Chapter 5 Charlotte

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update this. For some reason I'm slacking off but I will be back on schedule soon. Anyways here is chapter 5! **

**Chapter 5 Charlotte**

The necklace hung on my chest. Like it was supposed to be. That wasn't the issue right now. It was that he was late. I told him to be here an hour ago. Did he listen at all? That's when I saw him come in.

"Finally Zane. Where have you been?" I demanded. Zane laughed, the dim light of the cafe was like fire in his eyes. Or that's what it looked like. I still didn't know why Zane had made me come back. He barely talked to me when I was here before.

"Oh I've just been doing some things." he mysteriously said. Was he flirting with me? If I dated Zane it would seem like I was trying to steal Rikki's ex. I don't want it to look like that.

"Stop flirting with me. All I want to know is why you needed me to come back here." I snapped and put my hands on my hips. Then he walked closer to me.

"I never got a chance to talk to you last time," he brushed my hair behind my hair and I swore I could feel butterflies in my stomach. "I guess that I needed a break from Rikki. She was always so protective." he explained.

Then I flew straight up from my bed. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest. That was the second time I had dreamt about Zane. Yesterday night, too. Not that I liked Zane. I think he still liked Rikki. She didn't return his feelings anymore. Never would I get myself involved with him. Eventually I crawled out of bed, to the kitchen. Mom had already left for work.

As I was getting my cereal ready, someone knocked on the door. Slowly I walked over to get it. I regretted opening the door because it was Zane. Now I felt totally underdressed. Immediately I went and fixed my ruffled hair. Zane laughed at me, coming inside.

"Hi Charlotte. You seem to be up bright and early." he followed me to the kitchen. Why was he here? All I wanted was him to leave.

"Ya now can you please leave. I don't even know why you're here." I snapped, pointing toward the exit. He didn't move though. It would be better just to ignore him but his voice was just so annoying it was hard.

"I'm not done talking to you. Don't you want to know why I made you come back?" he questioned. My hands slipped from the bowl and it shattered once it hit the bowl. Great my mom was going to kill me.

"Yes I do but not right now." I bent down to clean up the shattered bowl. Then he helped me. A thing only polite people do and Zane wasn't polite.

"I made you come back because I think I like you," he took my hand. "That sounded cheesy. Also I thought Rikki's little group could use someone strong like you." I threw the glass away, then leaned against the wall. Zane could not like me.

"Don't try. I know you just want to make Rikki jealous. I wouldn't do that." I widened my eyes. When I tried to leave, he forced me back in.

"I'm not Charlotte. Can't you just believe me?" Zane pleaded. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist then walked over to the front door.

"I don't now leave." I was so close to screaming. I flung the door open but all he did was stand there, looking dumbfounded.

"Fine. I will after I do this." he snaps back. What he did shocked me. This I didn't regret for some reason. He kissed me. The only part I regretted was when Rikki saw. I pushed back immediately.

"Charlotte!" she demanded, pointing to both of us. I was at a loss for words. It wasn't my fault at all.

"He came on to me." I blurted. Rikki looked hurt. I didn't know she still had feelings for him. She stomped her foot and ran off somewhere.

"I-" Zane protested but I wasn't in the mood to hear him talk.

"Zane we can't do this. That is my best friend right there. I can't date my best friend's ex boyfriend." I explained. A half smile curled onto my face.

"That's okay. Sorry." he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Now this time, it was my fault. He started to walk away but I ran after him and kissed him one last time before running after Rikki.

"Rikki!" I called, diving into the water. My green tail was there in an instant. I sped over to Mako Island as quick as I could. She was floating there, sniffing quietly. Rikki turned to look at me.

"What do you want?" she demanded. I just hope she understands this.

"It's not my fault. Zane came over this morning and came on to me. That's what happened. Right before he left he kissed me." I explained. She sniffled again.

"Thanks for telling me that. I just thought that maybe he still liked me," she rubbed her eyes. "He was one of the first guys I actually liked. Guess I should just move on. You can have him all you want." Rikki took a deep breath.

"No I don't want him. He was your ex. Friends don't date friends ex." I half lied. I guess I sorta liked Zane but the other half of me doesn't. Even though Rikki wanted to get over Zane, I knew she still wanted to be with him. That's why I couldn't.

**Hours Later At Rikki's Cafe**

All of us girls were hanging out at Rikki's Cafe, just talking. While I was there, I didn't spot Zane. Not like I cared. This time, I was the quiet one at the table. Except for when Bella turned to me.

"Why are you so quiet? Something wrong?" Bella asked. I rubbed my eyes and look at her. My mind was a bit hazy right now.

"Ya I'm fine." I replied. I didn't feel like telling them about the Zane incident. That's when I saw him coming out of his office. Rikki then looked at me and nodded.

"Wanna camp out at Mako tonight?" Cleo suggested. I wasn't listening though. Zane had then turned to look at me and I blushed.

"I'll be right back." I told them. I got up and went to Zane, dragging him into his office. After that, I shut the door and locked it. He sat on the couch, saying nothing.

"Why are you here? I thought Rikki didn't want you to be with me." he smiled while saying that. He had a nice smile. I took a deep breath. I shouldn't be here. I should be with the girls. Not with my friends ex.

"Rikki still likes you. She's going to get over you soon. She said I could have you but I don't care." I snapped. It actually hurt to say that. Zane seemed like a nice person on the just never showed it to anyone. He's always such a jerk.

"Ok that's nice to know," he didn't sound too thrilled. "Sorry I mentioned that I liked you." now he seemed like he meant something. I bit my lip.

"It's okay. It was nice to know I guess." I giggled. My face went red. Then Zane came over and put his hands around my waist.

"Charlotte." he said. My eyes closed and I leaned against his chest. This felt all wrong right now. Rikki would kill me.

"Zane." I replied. He went to kiss my cheek but I moved and his lips meet mine for the third time that day. This time it was longer. For a while, I didn't want to let go. All I wanted was to be in his arms and let the world pass by. But I thought of Rikki and how she liked him. So I backed away. He gave me a look then.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes and then left. Everyone was still sitting down. They watched me come out. They all had questioning looks on their face.

"What's going on?" Cleo demanded.

"Ya what was that all about?" Emma asked.

"Are you okay?" Bella repeated. Rikki just sat there quietly. This was not going to end out well.

"Well Zane likes me." was all I said.

**This was a very romantic chapter I guess. I never actually meant for Charlotte and Zane to end up together. It was an accident. Well there was Chapter 5. I know it was a bit different but this story needed some romance. Also Ash will make an appearance in this story. Don't fret. Well please review, follow, and favorite. =) Jazzy ~**


	6. Chapter 6 Emma

**Okay so here it goes. New chapter. Well there has been only one reviewer every chapter =(. But I'll get into that later. This is picking up right where it left off. Hopefully what you guys have been waiting for, Chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6**

I just sat there, eyes wide. Zane liked Charlotte. Ya right. She's probably just making that up. No one really liked Charlotte. How could Zane? I bet he's just trying to make Rikki jealous.

"Really?" Cleo asked.

"Not possible. Why would he like you?" I pointed out.

"I'm with Emma on this one." Bella said my name with disgust. Rikki was quiet. Even if Zane did like Charlotte, Rikki would never allow it. Friends don't date friends exes. Charlotte just wanted Rikki's sloppy seconds. Then my phone buzzed. It was a text from Ash. He wanted me to meet him at the stables.

"Well while you guys deal with your fake love life, I'm going to deal with my real one." I told them, slipping out of the booth. I hadn't seen Ash since I'd gotten back because the girls were all over me. They had all these weird things to talk about. This one I could skip out on.

**At The Stables**

When I first walked into the stables, Ash had come running over to me. He kissed me quickly and spun me in a circle.

"I missed you so much." I told him. He pressed me against his chest and held me there for what seems like forever.

"Well I missed you more." he teased and kissed me deeply. We stayed like that for forever until he stopped. Ash didn't let me go, Like he was afraid I was going to leave him again. I never would. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Ash, I'm never leaving again." I lean my head against him and I could feel his heart beat. The smell of horses was all over him. Not that it bothered me.

"Aww Emma, I would never let you leave. Now don't cry. All that matters is that we're here together. Now go home, clean up, and then I will be there as soon as I can. I am taking you to a nice restaurant." Ash instructed.

"Okay I will. Miss you already." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving. Soon as I got home, my phone buzzed. A call from Cleo. I answered it, looking through my closet.

"Emma we have some problems." Cleo informed. Problems, I could not deal with problems right now. I had a date. A fancy one. No way was I cancelling because I had some mermaid issue. I hadn't seen my boyfriend for months.

"What?" I said a bit too harshly. All of the dresses in here weren't good enough. Why didn't I buy more dresses while I was in Italy?

"Well Charlotte seems to be going on a power surge or something. Water is flying all over the place. No one has gotten wet yet." she explained. I could hear a splash through the phone. Then a squeal.

"Okay well I can't help. I'm getting ready for a date with Ash. Call you after my date." I told her, hanging up. All they needed right now was 4 girls not 5. Finally I found a hidden dress stuffed in the back of my closet. It was ice blue and sleeveless. The dress was probably about knee length, Some of the top and bottom were sparkly. It was so perfect. Luckily I found a pair of silver ballet flats to match.

I looked in the mirror and looked at myself. I looked stunning, not to brag. It brought out the blue in my eyes. After that I curled my hair, put my makeup on and waited for Ash to come.

"Emma, what are you all dressed up for?" mom asked as I came down the stairs. Mom gave me a weird look.

"I'm going on a date with Ash," I heard a car pull up. "I think that's him now." then the doorbell rang. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach. Right as I opened the door, I could tell that this was going to be the best night of my life. Ash was wearing a nice tux with a baby blue tie.

"We almost match." he pointed toward my dress and his tie. I laughed and mom smiled at both of us.

"Well you two have fun." she ushered us out the door. Ash grabbed my hand and headed toward his car. He even opened the door for me. How gentlemen like. He drove for awhile, not saying a word.

"Ash, where are we going?" I questioned. All he did was take a quick glance at me and shake his head. What did that mean? Then he pulled up to Garcias, my favorite Mexican restaurant. I barely went to it because my parents didn't like Mexican food.

"Here we are." he announced and led me out of the car to the front entrance. When I entered, the smell of tacos wafted through the air. It smelled so amazing.

"How did you know? Mind reader." I mumbled the last part. Ash didn't seem to notice. He gave them our party name and guided us to our table. It was a nice little secluded spot. We both quietly looked throught the menu.

"Emma, I missed you." he told me for the millionth time that day. It didn't bother me, it just made me smile and blush.

"Me, too. I don't know how I was away from you so long." I sighed. I really didn't. All during the trip I thought about him. Crying. Alot. The waitress came up to us, notepad in hand.

"Hello I will be your waitress, Michelle, today. How may I help you?" the waitress politely asked. She had a really big smile on her face. She also had really long red hair and silver eyes. They had to be contacts.

"I would like water." Ash answered. Michelle wrote it down, then looked at me. I smiled and answered.

"I would like Pepsi please." I replied. She wrote that down and left. Ash held my hands from across the table. This was already the best night of my life but it was too late to say that because right as the waiters was bringing us our drinks, she spilled Ash's water all over. Of course, I jinxed myself. Panic mode swept through me and Ash widened his eyes. The waitress was saying something as I rushed to the bathroom. Immediately, I ran into the biggest stall and flopped onto the floor. So it wasn't the best night but it was okay. Once I had turned back, I walked back to Ash,

"Are you okay?" was the first thing he asked me. I didn't answer. I was really upset. The first date I have when I get back I get splashed with water. No I wasn't okay.

"I don't know." I mumbled. Ash walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"We're leaving." Ash told me. He took my hand and we left. Why did this have to be at my favorite restaurant? Hopefully this doesn't happen again. We got back into the car. It was really awkward. Once we got to my house, he stopped at the doorstep.

"Ash I'm sorry." I apologized and shivered. Not because I was cold. Okay maybe I was but I didn't mention that.

"Don't be. I didn't mean for this to happen." Ash brung me in closer. He kissed the top of my head.

"It's fine." I repeated. He chuckled and looked at me in the eyes, taking a deep breath. Oh great he was going to say something serious.

"Emma, I love you." he blurted out. Aww how sweet.

"I love you, too Ash." I announced. He kissed me. Then his hands slid around my waist. Then I realized it was getting dark.

"Hey Ash, I have to go." I said between kisses. He stopped and gave me sad look which made me laugh. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"Okay, See you tomorrow then. " he said awkwardly, Then he went to his car and drove off to his house. Once his car was out of sight, I didn't go inside or call Cleo. The first thing I did was head off toward the water. I jumped in, letting the water embrace me. For awhile I just swam around. Then something grabbed my tail. I didn't see what it was though. I wiggled around and tried to scream but I couldn't. Right now I was scared. My body was searching for the light that was slowing slipping away. Then darkness took me over.

**Will Emma ever be safe? Is she okay now? Who mernapped her? Okay well there is chapter 6. These few chapters will have romance/action and mermaid drama mixed into all of it. Like you all wanted Ash made an appearance. YEAH! Oh and I would love more than one review a chapter. The more reviews, the faster the chapters get updated. Not trying to sound needy or annoying. Well review even if you don't have an account, favorite, and follow. ~~Jazzy~~**


	7. Chapter 7 Cleo

**Heyy I'm back with another chapter. It's feels like it's been awhile since I've written a chapter for H20. I've been thinking about the Will/Emma relationship. Also yes I know Charlotte/Zane disgusting. I get it but that's what makes her Charlotte. She's a boyfriend stealer. Also I never said anything about Cleo forgiving Charlotte. Did I? Anyways Chapter 7, **

**Chapter 7 Cleo**

"Did you see the look on Emma's face when Charlotte said that she liked Zane. Priceless." Bella laughed. She was sitting on my bed, talking crap about Emma. That's how it had been all night. Emma this, Emma that.. I was tired of it.

"She didn't look like anything to me." I replied. Bella and Emma really needed to become friends. Having two mermaids who didn't like each other was really annoying. Always arguing all the time. It was really annoying. You could so tell that not having a locket was bothering her. She didn't say it but she probably thought it. She stopped wearing her crystal, it bothered here.

"Really?" Bella widened her eyes. Then Charlotte came bursting into my room, the happiest look on my face. Woah what's going on. I haven't seen Charlotte this happy since, well I don't know.

"Woah Charlotte what's going on?" I stood up from the chair. All she did was smile and hold onto her locket. Charlotte took a deep breath before doing anything. Then she grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen, Bella following.

"You won't believe what just happened. I was at home when all of a sudden, my powers came in." she filled a cup full of water Then she turned her hand and the water started to go up. So it really did work. I never thought it would.

"That's amazing Charlotte." Bella clapped. I miss being able to do that. Controlling water was supposed to be my thing but apparently not. It wasn't in my blood I guess. I'll live.

"What if my powers came in to?"" I chirped and ran outside into the night. They followed behind me. I shot my hand out. A rock slowly lifted then fell. Okay lets try again. This time the dirt turned to mud. That's a start. How was I going to use this power though? Maybe I should call my grandma tomorrow.

"Good job Cleo." Charlotte jumped up and down. Ya like she knows what good is. Then my phone started to buzz. It's like eight here. Who would be calling.

"One sec guys let me get this." I replied then went inside. I hit the answer button without looking at the caller ID. Whoever wanted to call me at this time was probably crazy but whatever.

"Hey Cleo." the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. It took me awhile to answer because I really didn't know who I was talking to. Gosh I feel like such an idiot right now.

"Hello?" I said, confused. The man on the other side of the phone chuckled. What was so funny? I wasn't being funny. Slowly, I walked over to the stairs.

"Cleo I need you to open the door." he demanded. Okay sure I will. I hung up and flung the front door open. My whole body went still. I squealed like a little fangirl. Lewis was here, standing right in front of me. I flung myself at him.

"Lewis!" I exclaimed. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. We both just stood there for awhile. Then I heard Charlotte and Bella behind me. Charlotte tensed up, so did Lewis. Ya I really need to fill him in on all the deets.

"Charlotte." was all he said. Gosh, this was going to be so awkward. Wait till he knows that Emma's back. Plus the tail color changing and the powers .Especially the lockets. He was gone for so long now he missed **everything.**

"Hi Lewis." she waved, then giggled. Did she have to be so flirtatious? I thought she liked Zane. Charlotte just loved everyone's sloppy seconds. Bella just stood there, not saying anything.

"Why don't you guys leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I suggested. They both nodded and walked over to Charlotte's car. I guided Lewis inside, closing the door behind us.

"Charlotte's back." it wasn't a question. It sounded like he was mad about it. It's not like anything was going to happen. I hope. Well there was alot he missed so he would be angry for a while.

" So is Emma. Ya that was a surprising entrance she made" I bit back a smile. " You missed alot." I took a deep breath. His eyes widened. Was he really surprised? He knew she had to come back sometimes.

"Wow. You need to tell me everything. Every single thing." he demanded. Oh great here we go. I started off from the beginning when Emma came back. How her and Bella hated each others guts. He didn't say anything when I finished. Lewis was most surprised when I showed him my new locket and my powers.

"Lewis say something." I took his hands. He had to have something to say. If he had nothing to say then there was something wrong. He always had something to say. Especially with something big like this.

"It's alot to take in." was all he said. That was all. I could tell that Lewis was bottling up something. He was going to explode any minute now. If I was him I would be surprised. Rikki and I did screw up. We should've told Bella about Emma but I guess at the time it didn't seem like that big of an issue.

"Ya I know. We made some stupid decisions. But we're trying to fix them." I blurted out. Lewis looked up at me. He laughed at me. That was totally not funny.

"Don't worry. You guys will fix everything," he put his hand on my knee. "I'm here if you ever need help." he suggested. Good to know he was there. There was a question that was still bugging me.

"Lewis, are you leaving again?" I asked. I really didn't want him to leave but he left for his career. If he had to go back I understood.

"I don't know. I came here because I had a job they said I had to do here. If I could stay, I would." he replied. It made sense. My dad walked down the stairs and saw Lewis on the couch.

"You're back. Cleos really missed you. Glad you're back for now." dad walked to the kitchen. My cheeks turned bright red. That was **so **embarrassing! I guess my dad had heard me crying. Lewis looked at me.

"You have. Well don't be embarrassed. I miss you lots too." he laughed and brung me in for a big hug. This felt so normal. Tomorrow everyone could see he was back. Maybe he could help us with some things.

**YEAH! Lewis is back. Hope you guys liked that. Yes soon Emma and Will will meet. I really can't wait for you guys to read when Emma and Will meet. It's going to be so hectic. AHHH! First though someone has to save here. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter. Review even if you don't have an account, favorite, and follow! ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	8. Chapter 8 Emma

Okay so if you're wondering why I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile, it's because I didn't get a review on chapter 7. I've gotten reviews on other chapters just not the last. So hopefully I get a review on this one. Oh yeah and I'm planning on making the rest of the story in Emma's POV

Chapter 8 Emma's POV

I woke up coughing and spitting out water. Where was I? Did I drown? That was impossible I was a mermaid. Mermaids can't drown. I was sitting at the beach I finally realized. Who had saved me? Whoever it was now knew my secret. I started freaking out. Then I saw a man sitting near me. He was pretty cute.

****"You're finally awake. I was wondering when you would wake up. Oh by the way, I'm Will." he scooted closer to me. He was wearing swim trunks and that was all. You could see his perfect chest. He had some nice abs, too. I wonder if he was spoken for. Wait I was spoken for. How could I forget about Ash?

"I'm Emma and I'm guessing you know my secret now," I nervously chuckled. "How did you find me anyways?" I wondered. No one could have gone that far into the ocean. Plus it was late. You could see the stars twinkling in the night sky.

"Ya I've seen your friends Cleo and Rikki around. Oh and I was out for a late night swim then I saw you. You kinda stuck out with that tail of yours.' he laughed. That made me smile. At least he wasn't a complete stranger I guess.

"Late night swim? I like those, too." I smiled, leaning against him. We had just met but I was really starting to like this Will guy. He had a great attitude plus he was super sweet. He didn't seem to mind being close to me. I guess that was a good sign.

"Well you should be getting back home. Come on I can walk you." he helped me up. I was still in my dress. I noticed my shoes had fallen off next to me. So I grabbed them and walked with him.

"Okay let me lead the way." I smiled. Most of the way we were silent. It was kinda awkward. How come I didn't know a guy this handsome had existed? I wonder when he had moved him. Will probably had girls turning heads left and right. We both stopped in front of my house.

"This is it. My house.' I nodded. He didn't say anything. Just stood there looking like an angel. If only I could kiss him. Just once. An experiment.

"Well goodbye Emma." Will didn't leave though. This was my shot. I took his hand and he didn't budge. He was a bit taller than me so I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach his face. My fingers rested on his chest. Then I kissed him, just real quick and simple. Obviously, he didn't want that. So it lasted longer than I expected. We seperated, my cheeks blushing.

"Oh by the way, nice dress." he pointed out as he left. He was red, too. Now I wanted him to be mine. That kiss was way more than I expected it to be. I walked inside. The house was silent, all the lights off. Everyone was probably asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Cleo and the mermaids wanted me to come hang out at Rikki's Cafe. All the way there I couldn't help thinking of Will, my savior. I wonder how he knew Cleo and Rikki. Maybe he was their scientist. A really smart guy. Like Lewis was. When I got to the cafe, I didn't see Will. Maybe he didn't go here. I sat down next to Rikki and Lewis was there.

"Hey Lewis you're back." I smiled and he smiled back. Him and Cleo were sitting next to each other, holding hands.. They were such a cute couple. So were Rikki and Zane but they weren't together. Apparently Charlotte and Zane were. Ugly couple let me tell you that.

:"Ya so are you. It's nice to see you guys again. It feels like I've been gone for forever." he chuckled. It was so true. There was a jingle of beads as someone came in. It was Will my savior. I wonder why he was here.

"Will!" Bella squealed. How did she know WIll? She ran over to him and plopped a big kiss on his lips. So that's how. My heat sank. He kissed me plus he had a girlfriend. Well I had a boyfriend but I kissed him. But this was my enemy that he was dating!

"I better go." I said and walked away quickly. I couldn't be here and watch them be all mushy gushy. I needed Ash. As I pulled out my phone, I bumped right into him.

"Emma. Funny meeting you here." he smiled and kissed my cheek. My cheeks turned red.

"Hello to you to." I kissed him real quick. Ash took my hand and we walked in together. Now everyone had a boyfriend, except for RIkki. Well she would if Charlotte hadn't stolen him away. She steals every boy away. Then we sat down with the rest of everyone. Will looked at me and saw Ash. Will was so nice even though I'd only known him for a few minutes.

"Um' can I talk to you alone Emma?" WIll nervously asked. I nodded and followed him outside. It was nice outside. Perfect for a swim. He was so close to me right now.

"Who is that guy? I'm not jealous but we definitely had a moment yesterday. Personally I'd like to see some more of you." he looked away. I didn't blame him but I wanted to know more about this man.

"That was my boyfriend and I saw that you have a girlfriend. So we're both taken." I smiled. He rolled his eyes, taking my hands.

"Well I guess that's the only thing stopping you." Will shook his head. So I took my hands and walked back inside.

**Okay hoped you liked this chapter. I put some Will and Emma in there so I hope you're happy =). Okay if you have any questions or request feel free to ask. If you want your OC in the story ask. Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	9. Chapter 9 Emma

**Okay guys I'm back with another chapter =). I want to give a shout out to Yugioh Obsessed for reviewing on all of my chapters. Well here is chapter 9. **

**Chapter 9**

**The guys had eventually left except for Will who had stayed to talk to his sister. Bella had gone to sing up stage, Rikki had something to do at home apparently and Cleo had a date with Lewis. Oh yeah and Charlotte was talking to Zane. Now I was all alone. Will then came over, smirking. **

**"You know I forget to mention something to you last night when you almost drowned." he sat down in front of me. He was so cute. I have to keep my cool though. No need to steal people's boyfriends when you have one.**

"**And what would that be Will?" I asked, crossing my arms. In the background, you could hear people clappings over Bella's performance. She couldn't even sing that good. **

**"Haha well nice tail. It's really something. I've never seen anything like it." he complimented. My tail? It was just a fancy color, so what. Charlotte has a colored one but it's green. **

**"Well thanks I guess. It isn't anything fancy. It's just a icey blue tail. Nothing new." I rolled my eyes and got up. Maybe if I could be just a little bit mean I would forget that I liked him. I walked outside, heading towards the beach. **

**"Hey hey, " Will jogged to catch up with me. "No need to get offensive. It was just a compliment. After all, I did save your life." Will laughed. I sighed and stopped next to the water. **

"**Well see you later Will." I waved but he caught my hand right as my foot touched the water. Great so now I would turn into fish girl right on the land because of him. He stepped closer to me. **

**"Don't leave yet." he kissed my lips right as I fell to the ground. We both laughed. Will still was holding on to me though. Our lips met again. He was so amazing, let me say that. Gosh I want him so much. **

**"I've got to go now before someone sees me." I pointed out. He nodded letting me free. I splashed into the water. I had only met this boy yesterday and now I felt like I need him. Maybe more than I needed Ash. Ash. My heart weakened. I loved Ash, too. I never thought I would be stuck in a love triangle. The water felt nice today. The water on my skin felt so cool and nice. My hair floated around my face, clouding it. It took me longer than before just to get to Mako. Cleo was there, her eyes teary. I thought she was on a date. **

**"Cleo what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I swam next to her, well as close as I could because she was on land. She was wearing a navy blue dress that went to her ankles and black gladiators. **

**"Well Lewis is going back tomorrow," she sniffled. "Oh and well somehow I can't control these stupid earth powers. It's so stupid. Now my tail is dark green. I don't know what these earth powers are for." she sighed. Earth didn't seemed to be a fun power. At least mine was easy to control. **

**"I'm sorry Cleo. Want to hear something worse." it wasn't really a question. Cleo laughed and nodded.**

"**I kissed Will. Well he kissed me. He saved me from drowning yesterday night. I think I like him." I explained. Cleo's eyes widened. It was surprising. Good thing Bella wasn't here. **

**"Emma, why? I mean both of you guys are both taken. I can't believe this-" something buzzed in her pocket interrupting here. "I'll be right back." she held up a finger. **

**"That's okay I'll just leave." I said. Cleo shrugged and answered her phone. I sunk back into the water. It surfaced around me, taking me into it. It was comforting. That's how it was all the way back. I got out of the water and dried off before heading home. When I went to open the front door, there were hands around my waist. I yelped and turned around. Ash was standing there, laughing. **

"**You scared me. What are you doing here?" I unlocked the door and let him in. We both sat down on the couch. **

"**So I can't come over and see my girlfriend. Didn't know that was illegal." Ash laughed, putting his arm around me. This was nice, I guess. It just reminded me of Will though. **

**"Oh haha," I nervously laughed. Then the door rang. "I'm gonna get that." I wiggled away from his and ran to get the door. Will stood there looking perfect. Of course it was him. **

"**Okay come in. My boyfriend is here though so I'm gonna need you to go upstairs to the first room on the left. It's mine wait there." I shoved him up the stairs. I walked back to Ash.**

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. I'm not feeling so good anymore I think I'm going to go take a nap." I lied. I hated lying to him. Especially for another boy who I barely know. Ash looked surprised. 

**"Oh ok I guess I should leave." Ash sighed and gave me a hug then left. I didn't go up to my room until I heard the door shut. That's when I burst into my room. **

**"Okay why are you here?" I demanded. Will was sitting on my bed. He looked so perfect. If he had come through my window it would be like Twilight except for Will was better looking. **

**"I came here for you. Why else? Emma I really do like you. More than Bella." he whispered the last part. I couldn't admit anything at this point. I would just ruin everything. **

**I've been really focused on Will and Emma's relationship so I'm sorry about that. I'm planning to wrap that up and work on other things soon. Sorry if I made some mistakes. If you have any ideas or requests just ask. Have a question? Message me. Review, favorite, or follow. Go check out the poll on my profile please. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**So hopefully most of you liked the last chapter. Because here I am with another one :). I hope this one is as good as the last. **

**Chapter 10 **

I stand there, wide eyed. So many things were running through my head. Will, a guy who I had only talked to maybe about 3 times just confessed that he liked me more than his girlfriend. Sure it was sweet but sadly I had a boyfriend. It didn't change the fact that I actually did like Will. He sighed and looked away from me.

"Will," I smiled a bit. " I- I like you, too. But we're both in a relationship. You love Bella, don't you? I love Ash. It's not supposed to be like this. And you know it Will." I took his hand gingerly. Will frowned and he pulled me towards him.

"Emma, I don't care if I'm with someone. Right now, I want you and only you. I've never met anyone like you before." he tucked my hair behind my ear and gently kissed my forehead. I blushed and my knees weakened. A part of me wanted him too. Like I needed him to survive. Will caressed my cheek and kissed me lightly. I smiled and kissed him back. Will smiled and pulled away.

"If you don't mind, I have to be going. I'll see you soon, my snow queen." Will smirked and walked out of my room. Snow queen? I guess it had something to do with my powers.

**The Next Day **

It was a bad day. It was raining and there was no way I was stepping an inch out of that door. There was thunder and lightning happening every couple minutes. It was terrible. No one had called yet, not even Will. not that I was expecting a call from him. I picked up the phone and dialed Cleo's number. No answer. Same from Rikki, Charlotte, and Bella. Was their phone connection out? Something weird was going on. I could just tell. Slowly, I stepped out of the house, letting the rain drip onto me. It was cold, really cold. Nothing happened. I waited for a long time as the water poured down on me. I didn't even pop a tail. Cautiously, I changed into a pair of clothes, grabbing my jacket and left. It was freezing cold and I hurriedly walked to _Rikki's Cafe. _ The girls were huddled in a corner, talking in what looked like a heated discussion. I walked over and they all stopped talking. Cleo sighed and started to look uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. All the girls exchanged glances. I really was wondering what was going on. No one was saying anything. Just silence was all I heard. I tapped my foot, beginning to get impatient.

"I think something has upset the earth or whatever. I mean I took a shower this morning and I didn't turn into a mermaid. Something is going wrong." Cleo explains. She's got a point. I mean this doesn't happen just for a reason. Will walked in and my heart sped faster. I bit my lip, trying not to show any emotion.

"Well maybe we can talk to Mrs. Chatham about it. I mean she sure knows alot about mermaids." I suggested. Bella walked over to Will and plopped a kiss on his cheek. He took her hand and avoided my gaze. Bella doesn't deserve him. He's too good for her. Rikki shrugged and walked away from us. Then Charlotte left, probably to go talk to Zayn.

"That's probably our best bet. We can do that later today I guess. She's really the only one who holds the answers to this stuff." Cleo sighs. If only there was a book that told us about all this mermaid stuff. There probably isn't though. If there was though it probably would be some kids book.

"Okay I'll see you later then Cleo." I waved and walked out of the cafe. It had finally stopped raining and the sky was clearing up. It felt a bit better now actually. Maybe a day for a swim but I didn't feel like getting into the water right now. What if that water was like the rain and I wouldn't turn into a mermaid. So I just walked along the shore line. She had taken her shoes off and let the sand sink into her feet. It was soft and nice. The sun warming the sand up. You could hear kids in the background screaming and giggling. At least they didn't have anything to worry about at that age. Hands slid around me waist. I squealed and turned around to find Ash. He laughed.

"Don't scare me like that." I teased. Ash lifted me up and carried me bridal style. I giggled as he continued to walk. Ash smiled and kissed my cheek as he walked.

"So where do you want to go? There's plenty of places around the Gold Coast and I will be courageous enough to take you anywhere. " Ash suggested, deepening his voice. That made me laugh even more. Ash laughed too and set me back on my feet. He took my hand.

"Where do you wanna go, Ash? Because I don't know what to do or where to go. It's nice outside though. We can go do an outside activity." I shrugged and plopped down on the sand. Ash slowly sat down next to me and sighed.

"What about we just hang out? Me and you. The water." he suggested and pulled me into his lap, smiling. I didn't respond, just sat there with him and watched the waves. Then the waves got closer and closer, till they were just inches away. The clouds started to come together again. Families were grabbing their kids and rushing them away. Ash hesitantly grabbed my hand and stood up. He tightened his grip on my hand and started walking quicker as the waves came closer.

"Ash!" I screamed as the wave completely overpowered him. His hand slipped from mine. I screamed his name again, hoping for some sign. The waves had completely engulfed him. The waves got worse after that. I ran into them not caring. All I wanted to do was find Ash. The waves were slowing me down and I could feel my knees start to shake. Where was he? I fell to the ground, my tail in front of me. Once I actually got into the ocean, I looked all over. There was no sign of him. If I was on land, I would be shedding tears. Then I caught sight of something. There he was, slowly sinking to the bottom. My eyes went wide and I swam over to him. I grabbed him and swam back to the surface. He had a heart beat, but it was barely there.

**Okay chapter 10 is over. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me or private message me. Also if you want to put in your character in my story please post them in the reviews or message me. Review, favorite, or follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I'm back with another chapter :) Oh and please with the rude reviews. I mean I understand the criticism, I can deal with that. But if I keep getting rude comments about my story then I will end up deleting it. Or reporting you. If you don't like it then don't read it. Oh and This is Total OOC (out of character) So I know the characters in here won't act like they did in the show. **

**Chapter 11**

Ash lay in the hospital bed in front of me. He was still asleep. He has been since we had gotten here. I was sitting next to the bed, watching him, waiting. I was scared, more scared than I've ever been in my whole life. Slowly I took his hand, even though I knew he wasn't going to notice. The nurses said they were going to do as much as they could. Who knew water could be such a violent creature? Well I had already experience hatred with water myself so I understand. A violent coughing made me jump, disturbing my thinking. I looked over and saw Ash coughing. I put my hand on his, my face filled with worried.

"Are you feeling okay?" it was a stupid question but I wanted to know. Ash nodded slightly before laying back down. He looked pale, paler than usual. I frowned and sat on the bed next to him. His eyes closed a little but then opened again. I was scared, really scared for him. Who knew if he was going to make it? Had he taken in too much water when he drowned? Why was I thinking negatively? I need to stop and think positive.

"I'm feeling fine." he cracked a smile before coughing again. This made me frown again and start to worry. No no worry Emma you have to think positive. If you don't...then something might happen. I didn't dare think what might happen. Ash intertwined our fingers together, looking up at me. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled, blushing a little.

"Are you sure?" I murmured. Biting my lip, I stretched out so I was lying next to him on the hospital bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me close. So close I could feel his heart beating. But his heart beat seemed slow, not like normal. It made me worry but I pushed the thought away. I was probably just being paranoid.

"I'm sure.." he replied kissing my cheek. I blushed deeply and buried my face in his neck. Was this even allowed in a hospital? Probably not but I don't care. All that mattered was him...and if he..lived. Which I knew he was.

"Good because well you.." I stopped, not finding the right words. If I did find words they were depressing words that should have not been said aloud. He bit his lip, knowing what I meant. All of a sudden I felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Hey don't feel bad. It's okay." he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I smiled and hugged him. Well to think of it, I kinda saved him from drowning. What if I hadn't though? Don't think like that Emma!

"I know..." I looked at him, even though I still felt bad. The nurse walked on the door before walking in. Slowly I sat up, getting off the bed. Ash looked over at her, also sitting up, fixing his bedhead hair. The nurse looked at me, obviously wanting me to leave. Probably because I wasn't family thats why. But I'm his girlfriend doesn't that count?! Eventually I made it to my car..Somehow I don't know how honestly. I opened the car door and sat down, putting my purse next to me. I sat there and let myself think, not feeling the energy to start the car. The memories came flooding back to me. The water, Ash drowning. I could barely remember how it happened I just remembered saving him. Well that's the only thing that matter, saving him. I fished my keys out of my purse and started up the car. The car rumbled and I started to head out of my parking space. My mind was racing and my vision was getting a little blurry. I didn't worry about it, seeing it might be just a sign of stress maybe.

After a while, cars starting honking at me. I was swerving in and out of lanes. My vision had gotten worse but I had to keep driving. It took almost 2 hours just to get home because the stupid hospital was so far away. Maybe I could just get home quick enough without any problems. I'll worry about my vision at home. I blinked and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. Just another 30 minutes and I'll be home.. Then as I was driving, my car completely stopped. I thought I had enough gas. I slammed on the engine, trying to start it back up but it didn't budge. People kept honking at me and flipping me off. I sighed as a car swerved and almost hit me. That was close.. Next time it wouldn't be. Then a car stopped beside me and a women got out. She tapped on the window. I I clicked the button so the window would roll down but it didn't move. My eyes widened in fear and I tried to open the door but that wouldn't open either. The women looked at me in confusion. I panted, the heat from outside finally began to warm the car. I banged on the window, sweat pouring down my face. The women gave me an odd look and tried to open the door which wouldn't budge. I clicked the unlock button but it still wouldn't work. She pulled out her phone, hopefully calling for help. I would do the same, but I had left my phone in my room, not thinking I'd need it. My eyes closed reluctantly and I sank to the bottom of the car, the heat finally getting to me. Was I going to die like this? Was this how death came? My eyes flew open and I saw a police car sitting on the other side and an ambulance on the other.

The police officer tried opening the door, just like the girl had but it wouldn't budge. I was trapped in here. I just knew it. Then he grabbed something that looked like a hammer and beat the window. The glass shattered everyone, some going inside the other out. Cool air rushed into the car and I took a deep breath, trying to get as cool as possible. The police officer reached out a hand to me and I took it quickly, climbing out of the vehicle. The officer took me in his arms, heading towards the ambulance. I squirmed, knowing if I was taken there they would splash me with water or something like that. I eventually got out of his grasp, falling on the street floor. I winced at the pain but I stood up and ran off, leaving my car. I could hear them chasing after me. My vision started to blur again but this time there was nothing to hold on to.

"Miss you need to come back!" I heard them scream. But I just kept running, the sun beating down on me. I was like a criminal running away from the police. Then I saw something shine in the corner of my eye. I looked to my right to see water. The ocean. I smiled and jumped right off the freeway into the daring water beneath me.

**That is the end of chapter 11! Sorry for any mistakes. If you want a character in your story put that in the review or PM me. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. Please please please no flames or you'll be reported. Criticism is allowed though. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


	12. Story is being taken down

**So let me tell you this. I said it once that I'm sick and tired of all these bad reviews and if you don't like it, don't read it. Seriously. I've had enough of it. This story will be taken down soon. I'm sorry if you actually like this story but some people just don't know how to keep their mouths shut. I tried writing the story so people would like it but apparently I can't do that. These characters are total OOC so I'm done with hearing that they don't act like this in the show. So this is it. It will be taken down soon. I'm sorry. **


	13. Ideas

**Okay so I have a bet to make with you. If I can at least get around 75 reviews on this story I will consider writing it again. But these reviews **_**have **_**to be nice reviews no flames please. So hopefully you guys can do that. **


End file.
